


3 дня, 16 часов и 42 минуты

by CoffeeBee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, au: vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В том, что это провальная затея, Гарри был уверен с самого начала. Отправиться в незапланированный отпуск, когда весь мир катится к черту, казалось полнейшим абсурдом и Мерлин его убеждения по этому вопросу поддерживал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 дня, 16 часов и 42 минуты

**Author's Note:**

> подарок на день рождения замурчательному котику Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе :3  
> точнее небольшая описательная часть к иллюстрациям, которые являются подарком - http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/119633999387/roxlin-hartwin-au-vacation-after-harry-comes
> 
> бета: esplodio - http://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/

В том, что это провальная затея, Гарри был уверен с самого начала. Отправиться в незапланированный отпуск, когда весь мир катится к черту, казалось полнейшим абсурдом, и Мерлин его убеждения по этому вопросу поддерживал. Но, очевидно, Кингсмэн в последнее время особенно везло с рекрутами. Хотя бы потому, что новые Ланселот и Галахад словно бы обладали сверхчеловеческой способностью к убеждению. 

Рокси и Эггзи отчего-то решили, что всем им не помешает немного расслабиться, проведя свободное время вместе где-нибудь у моря. По их мнению это помогло бы Гарри окончательно прийти в себя после возвращения с того света, а остальным - осознать, что он действительно жив-здоров. 

Когда несколькими днями ранее взбешенный и одновременно с тем обрадованный Эггзи сперва врезал Гарри от всей души, а затем так же отчаянно его обнял, Рокси как бы невзначай обронила, что реши Мерлин вот так притвориться мертвым на полгода, она по возвращении абсолютно точно убила бы его по-настоящему. И все четверо заключили негласное соглашение: никогда не «умирать». 

А потом откуда-то всплыла эта странная идея - оторваться от работы и хотя бы на несколько дней уйти в сторону от проблем. Постягивать пуленепробиваемые пиджаки, развязать галстуки, выключить кингсмэновкие очки и оставить опасные зонты дома на вешалке. 

\- Ты ведь новый Артур, - заявил тогда Эггзи в защиту их с Рокси совместных планов. - А значит, сам себе босс. Можешь брать выходной, когда вздумается. 

И Гарри сам не заметил, как оказался на борту самолета, - не рабочего, обычного – вместе с Мерлином, Эггзи и Рокси. Никто из них и представить себе не мог, что их ждут, пожалуй, самые красочные выходные в жизни.

Да что уж там, они не представляли подобного даже проснувшись наутро после первого проведенного у моря дня. Непонятно было, кто из них очнулся первым – совесть, головная боль или мучимые похмельем тела. Уж точно не память. 

Половину прошедшего вечера самостоятельно не удалось вспомнить ни одному из них, а потому они решили собирать общую картину произошедшего вместе, делясь тем, что помнил каждый. Гарри перед этим посетовал, что восстановить утерянную память после пули в голове ему было проще, да и боли такой он тогда не ощущал.

И ведь все они помнили, что начинались их приключения совершенно невинно. Самым неприятным происшествием в первой половине прошедшего дня стал момент, когда Джей Би и Феликс (пес Рокси) не поделили на пляже злосчастный мяч и подняли лай, распугав как детишек, так и взрослых. 

Все пошло прахом, когда ближе к пяти вечера в какой-то мелкой закусочной они встретили почтенного возраста даму и её мужа. Незнакомка приветливо поздоровалась и рассказала, что, сидя за столиком неподалеку и услышав британский акцент, узнала в компании земляков, и они с мужем (все были уверены, что муж к этому решению никакого отношения не имел) надумали подойти и поздороваться. И всё было бы хорошо, если бы та самая дама не сочла Гарри и Мерлина парой геев, гордыми родителями Эггзи и Рокси. Мерлину, видимо, подобный расклад не понравился, и он, рассмеявшись, ответил:

\- О нет, всё совсем не так. 

Теперь нужно было пояснить даме, а как же оно на самом деле. Сделать этого никто не решался. Шокировать сконфуженную женщину ещё больше не хотелось. И тут Рокси выдала историю о том, как они с Эггзи, её женихом, притащили своих отцов-трудоголиков в незапланированный отпуск. Хвала небесам, никто из упомянутых ею не пил и не ел в этот самый момент, иначе всё могло бы закончиться плачевно. 

Женщина конечно же поверила, умилилась и тут же выдала - видимо, не боясь сделать ситуацию ещё хуже:

\- Эггзи очень похож на вас, Гарри. Одно лицо. 

И вот на этот раз Гарри действительно поперхнулся пивом. 

\- Да неужели? – поинтересовался Эггзи, комично вздернув брови.

\- Определенно. А вот Роксана на удивление, простите, имеет не так уж много общих черт с вами, - обратилась она к Мерлину. 

\- Слава богу, - выдохнул тот едва слышно, поглядывая при этом на Гарри, который всё ещё старался откашляться. А обратив внимание на повисшую неловкую тишину и удивленное лицо пожилой дамы, поспешил добавить:

\- Не поймите меня превратно, я просто счастлив, что Роксана унаследовала черты её покойной матушки. 

\- Ох, - женщина схватилась за сердце и, сочувственно глядя на Рокси, высказала свои соболезнования. 

\- Но пока я рядом, с ней всё будет в порядке, - заверил Мерлин. Эггзи едва удержался от смеха. Помог каблук босоножек Рокси, угрожающее нависший над его левой ступней. 

\- Да, - подал голос отдышавшийся Гарри, - К тому же мы все теперь в каком-то плане её семья. 

\- Ага, шведская, - добавил Эггзи настолько тихо, что услышала его только Рокси, тут же исполнившая свою угрозу, всё-таки придавив его ногу жутким каблуком. 

Когда милая новая знакомая попрощалась с компанией, Мерлин спрятал лицо в ладонях и сказал, что им всем, пожалуй, не помешало бы теперь выпить. 

Четкая память всех четверых о событиях прошедшего вечера обрывалась как раз на этом самом месте. 

Затем, судя по всему, было слишком много выпивки, слишком мало закуски и караоке-бар, в котором выяснилось, что никто из них не умеет петь, но Гарри и Эггзи это вовсе не помешало мучить уши посетителей полчаса кряду. 

А позже - ночной клуб, в котором какой-то несчастный решил, что у него получится незаметно подсыпать наркотик Рокси в выпивку и, опоив девушку, похитить её. Эггзи поступил как истинный рыцарь и бросился на помощь, позабыв лишь о том, что Ланселот далеко не принцесса в башне и вполне способна за себя постоять. В итоге Эггзи досталось тоже, хотя ущерб был не сравним с травмами горе-похитителя. Обидно лишь, что наркотик в выпивку пытался подсыпать тот идиот, а из клуба за драку выгнали Рокси вместе со всеми её спутниками. 

После этого они, кажется, отправились на пляж и, возможно, даже купались голышом. К тому моменту мозг каждого из присутствующих то ли сжалился над ними и отключил «функцию записи видео», то ли просто отключился (что вероятнее), так что знать наверняка было невозможно. 

Рокси считала, что после этого они с Мерлином оставили Гарри и Эггзи на пляже, а сами отправились к отелю. Это было похоже на правду, потому что сам Эггзи смутно помнил, как они с Гарри потом едва не занялись сексом в лифте. И как лифт незаметно для них обоих остановился на одном из этажей отеля и радушно раскрыл свои двери для той самой дамы, которой они не давеча чем пару часов назад рассказывали о теплых семейных отношениях. 

\- Ну, по крайней мере она не станет нам докучать больше, - улыбнулась Рокси, дослушав рассказ. Эггзи был последним, кто делился своими впечатлениями о вчерашнем вечере и его слова завершали сбор замысловатой мозаики пьяных затуманенных воспоминаний. 

\- Да, пожалуй, - согласился Гарри, прижимая ладонь ко лбу так, словно говорить ему было физически больно. 

\- Предлагаю отныне контролировать количество выпивки, - строго заметил Мерлин, распластавшийся в кресле.

\- Заметано, - пробубнил Эггзи, наливая себе очередной стакан холодной воды. 

\- Сегодня, значит, на пляж не идем? Мы ведь планировали закопать Джей Би в песок и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, - обратился он к Рокси.

\- Закопаем, - устало выдохнула она, - Но не сегодня. Завтра. Главное, чтобы нас самих, убитых похмельем, завтра в землю закапывать не пришлось.

Настенные часы над кроватью в номере раздражающе громко затикали в наступившей тишине. Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. По его подсчетам до конца этого безобразия оставалось ещё три дня, шестнадцать часов и сорок две минуты.


End file.
